Weak Angel
by EarlBlackStar
Summary: Penantian pasti membuahkan hasil. Namun, hasil dari penantian itulah yang kadang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Terkadang menyenangkan… Bahkan juga menyedihkan. Life isn't always good… Maybe always bad. RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Penantian pasti membuahkan hasil. Namun, hasil dari penantian itulah yang kadang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Terkadang menyenangkan… Bahkan juga menyedihkan. _Life isn't always good… Maybe always bad. _

**2697AshleyCrooszeria present…**

**A Weak Angel**

**Pair : GaaIno 'n' SasuIno **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance 'n' Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s), maybe little OOC. **

**A/N :** Konbawa minna-san… Aku nge-post fic lagi nih… Kuharap para reader mau meninggalkan reviewnya walaupun sedikit :D. Anyway… Gimana caranya hapus fanfic ya? Maklum, aku masih baru di Ffn nini… Jadi mohon bantuannya ya…

_Chapter 1 : _

_**A Peacefull Day before Storm**_

" Kaa-chan…" Panggil seorang bocah lelaki yang sedang berlari sembari membawa bunga menuju ibunya.

" Ada apa, Hikaru?" Tanya sang ibu, berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang buah hati yang baru berumur 4 tahun.

" Aku balusan metik bunga untuk Kaa-chan…" Jawab bocah lelaki kecil tadi, menyerahkan setangkai bunga lily yang batangnya sudah agak lusuh.

" Wah… _Arigatou_, Hikaru-kun…" Balas sang ibu, menerima bunga itu kemudian memeluknya dan menggendongnya. Sang ibu yang berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir model _ponytail_ itu berjalan menuju belakang _counter_ toko bunga miliknya.

" Kaa-chan… Lapel…" Kata gadis kecil yang menarik rok sang ibu. Membuat sang ibu, yang bernama Yamanaka Ino menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum mendapati anak gadisnya menatapnya polos.

" Iya, Hikari… Kaa-san ambilkan dulu, titip tokonya sebentar ya? Hikaru, jangan nakal…" Balas Ino, ibu muda tersebut sembari menurunkan Hikaru dari gendongannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan toko bunga miliknya dengan rumahnya.

Yamanaka Ino, seorang ibu muda yang berumur 23 tahun dan memiliki dua anak kembar bernama Uchiha Hikaru dan Uchiha Hikari. Ia sedang mengambilkan kedua buah hatinya makan siang ketika didengarnya suara familiar dari tokonya juga seruan riang dari kedua buah hatinya.

Dengan kedua tangan rampingnya memegang nampan berisi dua mangkuk nasi dengan _baby-kaylan _dimasak dengan daging, ia berjalan menuju tokonya dan meletakan nampannya dimeja kasir, dimana buah hatinya sedang berbincang dengan seorang tamu yang sangat dikenalnya.

" _Tadaima_, Ino…" Kata tamu itu, seorang pria yang tampaknya berumur 25 tahun dan berambut biru _donker_, tersenyum tipis kepada Ino yang sedang meletakan mangkuk nasi didepan sikembar.

" _Okaeri_, Sasuke-kun…" Balas Ino. Tersenyum manis pada pemuda berambut biru _donker_ yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

" Paman Sasuke tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Hikari dengan mulut belepotan nasi, sedangkan Hikaru sudah tenggelam dengan kegiatan makannya.

" Tidak, sayang… Paman sudah makan tadi… Kau makan saja." Jawab Sasuke, mengelus rambut jingga Hikari yang dibalas kikikan kecil dari si empunya.

_Ting… Ting…_

Suara bel bergemerincing, menandakan adanya pelanggan yang ingin membeli bunga. Sasuke segera berdiri dibelakang _counter_ bersama dengan Ino, sedangkan si kembar tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kedatangan pelanggan baru.

" Selamat datang… Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Uhm… Eto… Sebentar…" Jawab si pelanggan yang berambut indigo dan menatap malu pada Ino juga Sasuke. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, datanglah seorang pria berambut merah yang sepertinya barusan memasukkan handphone disakunya.

" Gaara-kun… B-Bunga apa yang akan kita pilih?" Tanya si gadis indigo pada pemuda berambut merah yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menatap bunga yang terpajang indah disetiap sudut ruangan toko bunga kecil tersebut.

Ino yang baru saja memperhatikan sikembar langsung terkejut dan menoleh langsung pada pelanggan barunya. Mau tak mau ia terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang ditunggu gadis indigo tadi.

" Gaara…" Gumam Ino namun terasa cukup jelas ditelinga pemuda berambut merah disamping gadis indigo yang sibuk memilah bunga yang berada dipot dan juga Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada posisinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu memandang Ino dengan tatapan datarnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri perasaan bingung, penasaran, dan juga… Rasa rindu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya darimana.

" Umm… Kita pakai mawar merah atau…" Perkataan gadis indigo itu terpotong ketika Ino mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum.

" Umm, maaf… Apa kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" Tanya Ino, agak ragu.

" Iya… Kami akan menikah 2 bulan lagi…"Jawab gadis berambut indigo yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

" Kalau boleh, aku mengusulkan lebih baik menggunakan bunga anggrek _pink_, dipadu dengan bunga carnation putih, aster, dan juga mawar putih dan merah." Balas Ino, sembari mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang tadi disebutnya untuk menunjukkanya pada Hinata.

" Bagaimana, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata, menghirup aroma masing-masing bunga. Pemuda berrambut merah itu masih terpaku menatap Ino yang sepertinya juga menyadarinya. Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama, hingga ahkirnya suara dari sikembar membuyarkan kontak mereka.

" Jadi, Oba-chan dan Oji-chan mau menikah ya?" Tanya Hikaru, dengan bibir penuh butiran nasi.

" Hikaru, telan makananmu dulu baru bicara." Perintah Ino, menoleh dan menghampiri Hikaru dan Hikari.

" Aku setuju saja denganmu, Hinata." Balas Gaara, menoleh pada Hinata sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Ino yang sedang mengelap wajah belepotan Hikaru dan Hikari.

" Umm… Ano…"

" Ino, Nama saya Ino… Dan dia Sasuke." Sambung Ino sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

" Kami pesan _bouquet_ dengan bunga yang tadinya kau sebutkan tadi. Dan juga, bisakah kau membuatkan _Winter Rose Bouquet_? Aku mendengarnya dari temanku dan terdiri dari berbagai macam jenis mawar." Kata Hinata, mendekati meja kasir.

" Oh… Bisa… Kapan pernikahan kalian berlangsung?" Tanya Ino.

" Tanggal 14 February, di Gereja St. Yakobus." Jawab Hinata. Ino mengangguk sembari menulis alamat.

" Baik. Kami akan mengantarkannya satu hari sebelum hari H." Balas Ino.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. _Kyoya, _Ino-san…" Balas Hinata, kemudian pergi berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ikutti Gaara dibelakangnya yang sepertinya agak linglung.

Sepeninggal pasangan yang baru saja membeli _bouquet_ bunga ditokonya, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Ino yang sepertinya terlihat shock.

" _Daijoubu, _Ino?" Tanya Sasuke, menopang tubuh Ino yang mendadak lemas.

" _Daijoubu janai_, Sasuke-kun… Aku hanya tak menyangka… Dia kembali… Dia hidup…" Jawab Ino, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke dan itu membuat si kembar khawatir dengan kaa-san mereka.

" Kaa-san… Kenapa?" Tanya Hikari, mengelus lengan Ino.

" Kaa-san tidak apa-apa… Hanya sedikit mengantuk." Jawab Ino, tersenyum dan mengelus rambut jingga Hikari dan Hikaru.

" Kalau begitu sebaiknya tokonya ditutup. Jadi Kaa-chan bisa istilahat." Balas Hikaru, mendekati Ino juga.

" Tidak usah. Kaa-san masuk dulu ya? Jangan nakal dengan Sasuke-jii-chan, nee?" Balas Ino, bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju belakang toko. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan si kembar menatapnya heran juga khawatir.

' _Ino… Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku…'_ Batin Sasuke.

Disebuah mobil berwarna hitam, dimana berisikan dua sejoli yang pria berambut merah, atau diketahui bernama Sabaku No Gaara, sedangkan yang wanita berambut indigo dan bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara sepertinya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata yang terlihat sangat _exited_ mengenai pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi, tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari. Gaara seakan masuk kedalam dunianya, dunia dimana ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dimana siluet gadis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum manis dan memeluknya erat dengan perut menonjol, menunjukkan dia sedang berbadan dua. Ia merasa mengenalnya dan rasa rindur tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis pirang itu, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak di ingatnya.

Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan dan hampir saja keluar jalur dan bertemu dengan sebuat truk besar jikalau Hinata tidak memanggilnya dan ia dengan sigap mengendalikan kemudi mobilnya.

" _Daijoubu_, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata, ketika Gaara berhenti ditepi jalan dan memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik _turquoise_nya.

" Apa kau tahu, keluargaku sebelum aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Gaara, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata yang menatap Gaara langsung shock, ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir sang tunangan yang sudah bertunangan dengannya 1 tahun.

" Tidak… Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" Balas Hinata, raut wajah dan tingkah lakunya menunjukkan bahwa ia gelisah, namun Gaara sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan masih memejamkan matanya.

" Tidak… Hanya saja… Aku merasakan sesuatu ketika kita memasukki toko bunga tadi." Balas Gaara.

_**DEG!**_

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak, ia menatap Gaara yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan tatapan nanar dan tak rela. Ia masih terus memandang pria yang dikasihinya itu beberapa lama hinga manik _turquoise_ yang tadinya sembunyi hadir kembali dan menatapnya balik dengan keheranan.

" Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Gaara.

" Tidak… Ayo kita pulang, Gaara-kun. Aku merasa mulai mengantuk…" Jawab Hinata, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap jendela, menyembunyikan wajah dan matanya yang hampir menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan luarc biasa.

" _As you wish…_" Balas Gaara, kemudian kembali mengemudikan mobil hitam itu. Dalam perjalanan, hanya ada suara deru halus mesin mobil, tidak ada suara lain selain deru mobil karena dua sejoli yang menaikkinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau mungkin hanya satu… Yaitu sang gadis berambut indigo yang terus diam dan menatap jendela.

' _Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Gaara-kun… Tak akan pernah…' _Batin Hinata.

Ahh…. Ahkirnya… Chapter pertama selesai… Bagi reader yang sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan review ya? Setidaknya hargailah aku yang sudah membuat fanfic ini tengah malam… (Emang siapa juga yang suruh?) Tapi, jika kalian tidak meninggalkan review… Ya, aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian… Pokoknya terimah kasih udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ceritaku ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Weak Angel**

**.**

**Pair : GaaIno 'n' SasuIno **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance 'n' Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s), maybe little OOC. **

**.X.X.X.X.**

_Chapter 2 :_

_**They Allready Meet**_

**.X.X.X.X**

Sasuke, Ino, dan si kembar sedang berjalan mengelilingi mall. Si kembar dengan antusias memandang masing-masing toko yang memamerkan barang mereka. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke mall, tapi namanya juga masih anak kecil yang menyukai barang bersinar dan menyilaukan, juga banyak barang baru yang baru dilihat mereka.

Sasuke dan Ino yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya tersenyum melihat si kembar sangat antusias. Ino merasa bahagia melihat senyum polos dari kedua malaikat kembarnya dan juga kepada sosok pria yang berada disebelahnya, Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus merangkap sebagai ayah asuh dari kedua malaikat kembarnya.

" Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Ino, menatap Sasuke yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik si kembar yang bisa dibilang 'agak' _hyperaktif_ itu.

" Apa?" Tanya Sasuke, melirik Ino sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan sikembar. Situasi di mall saat ini bisa dibilang cukup ramai karena _weekends_, jika ia tidak memperhatikan si kembar, bisa-bisa mereka berdua hilang ditelan lautan manusia yang tak bisa berhenti.

" _Arigatou…_" Gumam Ino, membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan bingung pada Ino. Walaupun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan pada Ino, Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

" _Doushite_? Kenapa mendadak begini?" Tanya Sasuke, bingung. Ia dan Ino berhenti mendadak dan saling pandang, Sasuke yang menatap Ino bingung sedangkan Ino yang malu-malu.

" Tidak… Kau terlalu banyak membantuku… Dari Hikaru dan Hikari belum lahir, sampai mereka berumur 4 tahun. Sungguh… Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-_kun_… Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kamu…" Jelas Ino, memandang Sasuke dengan raut lega dan penuh syukur. Sasuke, tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum, tipis sekali dann untungnya Ino dapat melihatnya, ia kemudian hendak memeluk Ino namun terhenti begitu ia ingat status Ino yang masih istri orang, sehingga ia berdalih dengan mengelus pelan rambut Ino yang sekarang digerai.

" Itu bukan masalah… Aku senang membantumu…" Balas Sasuke, tersenyum. _'Dan, aku juga menyukaimu…'_ Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

" Nee… _Arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun…_ Aku senang kau ada disini sekarang…" Balas Ino, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tempat dimana sikembar tadinya berdiri. Namun, ia tidak menemukan siapapun dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

" Sa-Sasuke… Hikaru, Hikari… Tidak ada… Me-Mereka hilang…" Kata Ino agak terbata begitu ia tidak menemukan si kembar.

Sasuke tidak kalah terkejut, ia segera menoleh ke sekeliling mereka, berharap si kembar bersembunyi dibalik mereka dan mengejutkan mereka. Tapi, tidak ada… Tidak ada tanda-tanda sikembar berada di dekat mereka.

" Ayo kita cari, Ino…" Ajak Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Ino dan mencari si kembar.

' _Kami-sama… Jangan pisahkan aku dengan mereka, cukup kau ambil dia dariku…'_ Batin Ino, ia tidak bisa menahan air mata menuruni pipinya yang putih mulus. Ia sangat khawatir dengan malaikat kembarnya, bagaimana kalau mereka diculik? Bagaimana kalau mereka dijual dan dijadikan pengemis? Ino bahkan tak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya jika itu terjadi.

**.**

**.X.X.X.X.**

**.**

" Gaara-kun… Bagaimana kalau gaunnya warna putih dan violet?" Tanya Hinata pada Gaara yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk ditoko penyewaan gaun dan memilih gaun pengantin yang akan mereka gunakan saat pesta pernikahan mereka.

" Hmm… Tidak masalah untukku…" Jawab Gaara, merasa tidak tertarik dengan acara memilih gaun ini, ia keluar dari toko penyewaan setelah meminta izin pada Hinata tentunya.

Diluar toko yang berada dalam mall tersebut, ia berjalan menuju pembatas dan menatap kebawah. Ia, entah kenapa masih memikirkan wanita pirang di toko bunga yang kemarin lusa ia dan Hinata datangi, apalagi dengan anak kembar yang sepertinya sudah ia kenal dan sedang ia rindukan beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang, ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan si kembar yang kemarin lusa baru bertemu dengannya, dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat dua anak kecil yang sepertinya sebaya dengan surai rambut pirang dan merah sedang menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia mendekati mereka.

" Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Gaara, melihat gadis kecil bersurai merah dan ber-iris _aquamarine_ sedang menahan tangis, sedangkan pria yang juga sebaya dengan si gadis yang bersurai pirang yang jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik ada sedikit warna merah di ujung rambutnya dan ber-iris _turquoise_ sedang menenangkan gadis kecil tadi. Dan sepertinya mereka adalah kakak-adik yang terpisah dengan orang tuanya.

" Kami telsesat, _jii-san_." Jawab sibocah lelaki, masih belum memandang Gaara.

" Mau kalian ikut denganku? Kita cari orang tua kalian bersama." Balas Gaara, menyentuh pundak bocah lelaki dan mengelus punggung gadis kecil tadi.

" Tapi, kata _kaa-chan_ kita tidak boleh ikut dengan olang asing…" Balas si gadis kecil, menatap kakaknya kemudian Gaara.

" Ehh… Bukannya _Jii-san_ yang kemalin datang dan beli bunga?" Tanya si gadis kecil sembari menunjuk Gaara dan tersenyum senang. Si bocah lelaki kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum pada Gaara.

" Iya. _Jii-san_ yang kemarin beli bunga ditoko kalian. Lagipula, bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil makan? Kalian lapar kan?" Tanya Gaara, memandang mereka satu persatu, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat disaat dirinya berdekatan dengan sikembar yang padahal baru bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu.

" Kami memang lapal, _Jii-san_. Tapi, _kaa-san_ melalang kami ikut olang asing…" Jawab sang kakak, mengulangi lagi perkataan adiknya.

" Umm… Namaku, Gaara. Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Gaara, membantu si gadis kecil berdiri agar tingginya menyamai Gaara yang sedang berjongkok.

" Namaku Hikali… Dan ini, Hikalu-_nii_…" Jawab si gadis kecil yang bernama Hikari.

" Oh… Hikari dan Hikaru… Sekarang kita sudah berkenalan kan? Ayo ikut _Jii-san_… _Jii-san_ tidak akan menculik kalian…" Ajak Gaara lagi.

" Uhmm… Nanti sekalian cali _kaa-san_ ya, _Jii-san?_" Tanya Hikaru, masih tidak yakin.

" Iya…" Jawab Gaara, tersenyum tipis.

" Janji?" Tanya Hikari, memamerkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil.

" Janji…" Jawab Gaara, menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hikari.

**.X.X.X.X.**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang duduk dihadapan dua bocah kembar sebaya yang sedang sibuk dengan makan siang mereka. Pria berambut merah tersebut tersenyum tipis melihat dua bocah kembar dihadapannya menyantap habis makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

" _Jii-san_ tidak ikut makan?" Tanya gadis kecil bersurai merah dengan wajah belepotan saus.

" _Jii-san_ masih kenyang. Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati memakan makananmu, Hikari? Wajahmu penuh dengan saus." Jawab pria berambut merah bernama Gaara yang sedang membersihkan wajah Hikari dengan tisu.

" Ugh… Aku sudah kenyang…" Kata bocah lelaki bersurai pirang disamping gadis kecil yang bernama Hikari.

" Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita mencari _kaa-san_ kalian…" Balas Gaara, membuat si kembar dihadapannya tersenyum senang.

" Nahh… Ayo sekalang kita cali _kaa-san…_" Teriak mereka berdua semangat, mencuri perhatian pengunjung lain yang memberikan senyuman gemas pada mereka berdua.

**.**

**.X.X.X.X.**

**.**

" Sasuke… Mereka hilang…" Gumam Ino, menunduk. Ia saat ini sedang duduk di dekat _food court_ dengan Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, memeluknya dan juga melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu si kembar dekaat dengan keberadaan mereka saat ini.

" Ssstt… Mereka tidak akan kemana-mana… Pasti mereka akan ketemu…" Kata Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Ino yang mulai menangis.

Sasuke merasa khawatir, walaupun ia buka ayah biologis dari si kembar, ia sudah menganggap si kembar anaknya sendiri. Dan sepertinya, doanya terkabul. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat si kembar sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya dan Ino.

" _KAA-CHAN!"_ Teriak si kembar, merentangkan kedua tangan mereka, berlari menuju Ino dan Sasuke. Ino langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke dan berdiri, menerima pelukan dari si kembar.

" Oh… Hikaru-_chan… _Hikari_-chan…_ _Kaa-san_ sangat khawatir pada kalian… Kemana saja kalian tadi?" Tanya Ino, disela pelukannya dengan malaikat kembarnya.

" _Kaa-chan_… Tadi kami nyasal dan beltemu dengan _jii-san_ yang kemalin lusa datang ketoko dengan _baa-san_ belambut ungu." Jelas Hikaru, masih memeluk Ino.

" Iya… Tadi kami juga di tlaktil makan lhoo…" Tambah Hikari. Tiba-tiba Ino melepas pelukannya dan menengadah ke atas, tatapannya bertemu dengan Gaara yang menunduk menatapnya.

" _Kaa-chan _tidak lupa dengannya, kan?" Tanya Hikari, bingung dengan Ino dan Gaara yang masih saling menatap. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita berambut indigo yang tampaknya habis mengelilingi mall.

" Gaara… *hosh*… Kemana saja kau? Kenapa…" Perkataan wanita tersebut terputus ketika ia melihat Ino, si kembar, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

" Uhmm... Kita bertemu lagi, Yamanaka-san…" Kata wanita indigo tersebut, agak membungkuk. Ino yang masih berpandangan dengan Gaara segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

" Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Hyuuga-san…" Balas Ino tersenyum, berdiri dan menggandeng si kembar.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Yamanaka-san? Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata, berjalan mendekati Gaara yang diam mematung.

" Hanya _refreshing_… Anak-anak ingin jalan-jalan…" Jawab Sasuke, mewakili Ino yang hanya tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, ya? Masih ada yang harus kami lakukan…" Balas Hinata, menggandeng tangan Gaara sembari tersenyum.

" Oh… Silahkan…" Balas Sasuke, mengangguk.

" _Jii-san…_ Telima kasih untuk makanannya…" Teriak Hikaru dan Hikari sambil ber-dada-dada ria. Gaara menolehkan pandangannya dan tersenyum.

" Nee… Ayo kita pulang, dirumah nanti jelaskan semuanya pada _Kaa-san _dan_ Jii-san_. Ok?" Tanya Ino lagi.

" Iya, _Kaa-san…_" Jawab mereka berdua.

**.**

**.X.X.X.X.**

**.**

Nah… Minna-san… Aku sudah update nih… :D

Aku mau balas review dari kalian, tapi ada yang gak muncul. Apa tidak apa-apa aku balas reviewnya disini? Apa PM saja? Aku agak bingung… .

Oh ya… Aku jelaskan dulu, Hikaru dan Hikari disini marganya Uchiha, karena Sasuke adalah ayah asuh mereka.

Memang di Indonesia belum ada… Dan, tidak boleh. Tapi, kalau tidak salah boleh lho pinjam nama marga orang lain, kayak anak angkat yang pakai marga ayah angkatnya. Disini, anggap saja Sasuke itu ayah angkat mereka ya?

Nah, ahkir kata… Please, Review? :D


End file.
